Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is one of the smartest characters as well as the deuteragonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise with an IQ that rivals that of the evil genius Dr. Eggman despite Tails being much younger: he is especially good at inventing and spends a lot of his time making new things. Although officially named Miles he doesn't like being called that, he prefers to be addressed simply as Tails and this is the name almost everyone refers to him as in the series (though in one of the cartoons Sonic threatened to tell everyone Tails real name but didn't do so). Tails is normally a sweet-natured young fox and although being born with two tails is fully accepted by those around him (then again Mobius is a world of blue hedgehogs, robots and chaos emeralds so a two-tailed fox isn't quite as odd as it may seem at first) - in fact these twin tails are a trademark of the fox and he can use them to gain limited flight much like a helicopter, a drawback to this however is he tires rather quickly - also unlike Sonic Tails is a capable swimmer and although not as fast as Sonic he has shown himself to be capable of running fairly fast if required and is also naturally agile. Tails is very close to Sonic and sees him as his best friend (including Norton), in many ways Sonic shares these feelings but doesn't always show it - which can cause irritation or sadness on Tails part, in general though the two get along well and when arguments do break out they are normally resolved without violence (though the famous duo have clashed once or twice due to differences of opinion). Tails takes four distinct forms in the comics, cartoons, and videogames - his usual yellow guise (which is used now) and the older brown guise (which was used in the early cartoons) - when in his yellow guise Tails seems slightly older and more intelligent while in his brown guise he is usually portrayed as younger and less intelligent (though he is always fairly smart regardless of his appearance). Like Sonic with Amy and Sally, he is caught in a love triangle between Cream and Cosmo In the SatAm TV show, he was voiced by Bradley Pierce, who also voiced Chip & Peter Shepherd. Gallery Tails.png Tails.jpg|Tails in Sonic Boom Tails 2.jpg|Tails in Sonic X AoSth.jpg|Tails Kidnapped in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog tails_1.jpeg.jpg Sonic and Tails.jpg Sonic and Tails 3.jpg Sonic and Tails 2.jpg Tails 3.jpg Tails2.jpg Tails 4.jpg Tails 5.jpg Sonic Boom 4.jpg Sonic Boom 2.jpg Tails_screaming_(S03e02).png|Tails screaming comically Tails Sonic Boom V2.png|Tails from Sonic Boom Tails in Sonic Lost World.png Classic tails by mike9711-d55131d.png Sonic Boom Tails 2.png Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sidekick Category:Male Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Damsels Category:Animal Kindness Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Determinators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Inventors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Right-Hand Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Victims Category:Forgivers Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Soul Searchers Category:Adventurers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Summoners Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes